


Remorse

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [65]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Remorse, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: He felt no remorse for what he was about to do. [Part 2/9]





	Remorse

* * *

James undid the safety of his gun, as he ran across the dock and into the tower, quickly disposing of Elektra’s men as they came to her aid. 

He entered the room, his gun aimed at the woman who had caused all of this, feeling no remorse for what he was about to do.

“So glad you could make it, James.” She looked over his shoulder.  

He turned, seeing Renard in the doorway, with his gun raised.

“So, the loyal Knight comes to rescue his Queen. It’s a shame the both of you won’t make it out of here alive.”

 


End file.
